Grimm Dating
by The Chaucer Mage
Summary: "you wouldn't understand, your not in love" Puck gaped and Daphne gasped, Granny Relda popped her head out of the kitchen and winked at Sabrina. Grinning and a light blush rose upon Sabrina's cheeks. "I have a boyfriend" -In which Sabrina has a boyfriend and Puck will do anything to break them up, Time to live up to his title as the trickster king.
1. Chapter 1

**So I read this series when I was younger (1 or 2 years ago) and absolutely adored it, it was sort of dark and gave fairy tails a whole new twist! But back then the last two books weren't out, Ive just stared re-reading the series so I can read the last to books. Surprisingly I had this idea when I was watching my brothers AFL game, it was so cold and windy by the time I finished writing down my idea my could barely move my hands. My privileged first world life is so hard D: Im kiddingplease don't kill me!**

**Enjoy!**

The day Sabrina Grimm got her first boyfriend was both the best and worst day of her life, best because he was the best and worst because it jus added another thing to the Trickster Kings grand list of Things-to-tese-Sabrina-with. However that thought was soon gone as Sabrina's newest and first boyfriend swooped down to kiss her after school. Sure Sabrina had kissed guys, but she had never really dated them, her life was busy enough as it was keeping all the ever-afters in check. Sabrina blushed as Marco pulled away, a wide grin on his hansom face. His dark hair fell softly in front of his eyes and he pushed it back

"So I'll see you Sunday?" Sabrina nodded and smiled bashfully

"Of course, Out the front of the school right?" Marco grinned again and nodded before pecking her on the cheek and heading of. Sabrina turned away and bit her lip before a huge smile spread across her face. She hugged her books to her chest and fought the urge to squeal by giving a few little jumps ignoring the weird looks she got. Adjusting the strap on her bag she headed home with a new spring in her step.

* * *

When Sabrina got home, Puck and Daphne were on the couch.

"Hey stink-pot" Puck smirked as Sabrina came in.

"Hello Puck!" sang Sabrina with a happy smile. She swung her bag onto a chair and placed her books down before skipping over and placing a kiss on Daphne's head.

"Hey little sis!" Sabrina giggled before flopping down onto the couch with a content smile.

Silence

Sabrina looked up still smiling to find Puck and Daphne staring at her like she had just grown a mushroom fora nose. Sabrina brushed it of, nothing could ruin her mood.

"What? I something wrong" she asked happily.

"Grimm are you sick?"

Sabrina giggled again and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Why would you say that" Puck blinked

"Well your not exactly yourself, you've gone crazy, more crazy than usual" he said. Sabrina sighed and leaned back with a small smile on her face.

"you wouldn't understand, your not in _love_" Puck gaped and Daphne gasped, Granny Relda popped her head out of the kitchen and winked at Sabrina.

"do tell us about it

Sabrina grinned and a light blush rose upon her cheeks.

"I have a boyfriend"

_The penny drops _

**So that's the first chapter of 'Grimm Dating.' Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R! The last line 'the penny drops' is a line from the doctor who episode 'lets kill hitler.' For some reason it popped into my head so yah.**

**Once again hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! the next chapter will be out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading every comment so far has been a big pleasure! I felt that because the last one was so short I need to give you guys another chapter. I'll try and make the chapters longer but I am working on another fic at the moment but i have a really good idea's for this one so yeah, enjoy!**

For a few seconds there was silence, the TV murmured in the back ground but no one gave a rat's tooth about that.(A/N: Capndesdes reference anyone?... nope, ok then)Only one thing ran through Puck's mind at that moment

_Sabrina had a boyfriend_

Sure he should have known that Sabrina would attract guys but why did he feel so, hollow?

_Sabrina is no longer single_

Somewhere in the space outside his thoughts Daphne squealed.

_Sabrina is no longer yours for the taking._

No stop it Sabrina was never his! He didn't even like her. Puck scolded himself mentally.

_Then why do you feel like this?..._

Puck groaned mentally and pulled on a fake smirk before turning to Sabrina who was glowing.

"What's his name? Douchebag?" He snickered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daphne roll her eyes.

"Marco, he's _exotic_" Sabrina sighed dreamily. Relda and Daphne oohed. Sabrina giggled. Puck rolled his eyes and slouched down in his seat.

HUH exotic? He could be _exotic_ if he wanted. Sabrina looked over at him and grinned as she was bombarded with questions from Granny Relda and Daphne.

"What's he look like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he nice?"

"Were he from?"

"Do you have a date yet!"

Sabrina answered the last question with a flushed face.

"I'm meeting him on Sunday, were going out for ice cream" Relda clapped her hands and laughed while Daphne bit down on her palm in a desperate attempt to muffle her squeal of delight. Puck huffed at this and slouched down more, crossing his arms.

"Ice cream? Pfffffffft, that stupid" he pouted. Looking over he was met with three burning death glares from the girls.

"Oh and you would know" Sabrina replied sarcastically. Puck huffed again and looked away he's face red. Granny Relda stood up and brushed her skirt.

" I'm so proud of you leibling! Now I must get dinner ready, I'll make it extra special in celebration!" She laughed. Sabrina smiled bashfully and silence once again fell across the three teen's. Sabrina grinning like an idiot, Puck sitting slouched with his arms crossed and Daphne stealing sly grins at Puck. Suddenly Sabrina's phone chimed. She gasped and made a mad rush to get it out of her pocket. By the time she flipped it open her face was flushed from adrenaline. Puck watched enviously as her face little up and she gave a little squeak before dashing upstairs, It was obvious who it was from. Puck stared after her, his eyebrows knotted together. How come she never reacted like that around him. Suddenly he found himself picturing Sabrina laughing and squealing over him, he pictured Sabrina gushing about him to Daphne and the old lady who ooh'ed and aah'ed and hung off her ever word.

"You are soooo jealose" Daphne sniggered a smirk across her face.

"Of course Im not jealouse! Why would you think that!?" he said louder and quicker than he meant to. Daphne laughed.

"Then why's your face all red?" she urged between giggles. Puck slapped his hands to his bright red cheeks.

"Am not!"

"are to!"

"am not!"

"then why are you reacting so much?" Daphne said poking him. Puck choked on his words.

"s-shut up" he grumbled looking away. Daphne smirked and leaned back in the couch.

"you are so Jealous" she said. Puck rolled his eyes

"whatever pipsqueak"

"Your face is still red"

"shut up!"

**Two chapters in on day?! WOOOOW. Anyway you guys owe me big time. I had to write most of this on the bus, The BUS! Do you have any idea how carsick I get! Just kidding! (I did right it on the bus though, and I did get carsick .3.) I really enjoyed writing this, next chapter will be out soon and remember R&R!**

**Fair Winds Fanfiction!**

**~The Mage**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys so I decided that since it would have been better to add Henry and Veronica into the lats chapter Im going to make them still asleep. Despite this however Puck & Sabrina are 15 and Daphne's 13. Thank you for all the likes, fav's,follows and reviews so far I really appreciate it!**

**enjoy!**

By the time Sabrina typed her last text to Marco it was 10:20. Leaning over she switched off the lamp and flopped back onto the pillows of her bed. She felt restless for some reason although she couldn't work out why, wiggling underneath the covers she nuzzled her head into the pillows and took a deep breath. She'd been in this room since she and Daphne first moved to Fairy Port Landing, she remembered the first night she actually settled down for a proper nights sleep, the pillow smelled like lavender, now it smelt like fabric. Sabrina rolled onto her back again and rubbed her eyes groaning softly. What was it that she was missing? Suddenly she sat up no longer tired (not that she ever was) Her parents, sure they were still asleep but they still deserved to know right? Pulling back the covers she swung her bare feet onto the cool floor boards and crept over to the door. Carful not to wake the house she snuck down towards her parents room (stealthy avoiding all creaky floorboards). Inching the door open, Sabrina slipped into the room where her parents lay leaving the door open a little so that she would be able to get out. Sitting down on the edge of Henry and Veronica's bed she brushed a strand of hair of her mothers face.

"Hey mum, dad" she whispered "I got a boyfriend today, his names Marco, its French" she smiled sadly down at there sleeping faces. "You guys would like him, he's really nice" she said her voice cracking a little as she felt tears well behind her eyes. She leaned down and hugged them both, burying her face into her fathers chest, longing for the scent of his cologne.

"I wish you guys were awake" Sabrina said. There was a creak behind her. Sitting up quickly she swung her head around making strands of her golden hair stick to her damp checks

"Who's there" she growled.

"And I thought you had a strange inability to cry" a familiar voice said. Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck came into view.

"What do you want Puck" she sighed. Puck stepped into the feeble moonlight that illuminated the room and shrugged.

"I thought I heard someone down here so I came to take a look, although I didn't expect to see little-miss-lovestruck down here"

"I am not love struck!" Sabrina stated blushing Puck laughed. He clasped is hands to his chest and his head morphed into Sabrina's.

"Oh Marco, your so perfect! So so _exotic_! Kiss me!" then he made kissy faces before morphing his head back into his own with a smirk. Sabrina flushed bright red.

"s-shut up, I am not like that!" she huffed looking away in embarrassment."

"oh suuuuure" he mused "thats not what it was like when you were texting him now was it?" Sabrina's face turned a shade redder.

"your read our texts!" Puck laughed.

"It was so mushy to! All those playful arguments, _uck_! They make me sick" he said pulling a face. Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Well at least I can actually get a date" She stated

"well at least I don't come crying to my sleeping parents when I do get one!" he retorted then froze. He shouldn't of said that. Sabrina stared at him. Her mouth dropped open and her arms fell limply to her sides.

"what did you..." she started before letting out a chocked gasp.

"Sabrina I-" Puck started to apologise

"Just shut it ok! You don't understand anything!" She whisper yelled before wiping away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Sabrina hesitated for a second before shaking her head and pushing past him.

"Sabrina.." Puck began. Suddenly Sabrina pivoted to look at him. She looked him up and down before narrowing her eyes and landing a punch right in his jaw. Puck stumbled backwards, his hand shooting up to clutch his now aching jawbone.

"You have to ruin every good day don't you?! Everything was going perfectly today until you came! I hate you" She snarled before twisting back around and marching as quietly as humanly possible back to bed.

Puck watched her go helplessly. It was a few minutes before he realised he was crying.

* * *

To say Sabrina was shocked at what Puck had said was an understatement. Never in a thousand years had Sabrina thought Puck would ever stoop that low. Sure they teased and made fun of each other but this was to far, way to far. Flinging open a random door she marched on not really knowing where in the house she was going. Finally, finally she stopped. Sniffing she wiped her wet eyes on the back of her hand and began assessing where she was. Looking around Sabrina's tired eyes widened as she realised where she was. The roof was not a roof but instead the darkness of the night sky littered with stars. She didn't remember coming outside but yet here she was, a forest of tree's to her left, a trampoline with a pillow and blanket to her right and somewhere she could hear the crash of the sea.

"Wait, the sea?" Sabrina asked the sky. There was no sea near Granny Relda's house and_, a trampoline_? It took a moment for Sabrina's exhausted mind to process where she was.

_'I'm in Pucks room' _was the last thing she thought. Then, her mind gave into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Puck walked to his room still clutching his jaw. He felt numb and, was it, guilt? No no no he was Puck! The trickster king! He didn't feel guilt! However he was still feeling that sick, numb feeling as he reached his room.

Stepping through the door and into his domain he was greeted by the stillness of the outside world. Closing his eyes he laced his hands into his hair, gently pulling at the strands as though it might ease pressure that clouded his mind. Suddenly he tripped over something slightly soft and squishy. The 'thing' groaned but other than that appeared to be unconscious. Puck peered at the form, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sabrina?" Smiling in amusement Puck squatted next to her slumbering form and prodded her cheek. She barely flinched. Puck let out a soft chuckle.

"Completely conked out" he chuckled. Gently he slid his arms underneath Sabrina and picked her up. Using his foo to open the door, Puck carried the sleeping blonde to her bedroom. Softly Puck let her down onto the soft quilts of her bed, gently pulling the covers up to her chin and brushing few fly-away strands of hair behind her ear. Looking at her peaceful face he felt bad about commenting on her parents so, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, he pulled out his trusty black marker. Popping off the top, he wrote in his neatest writing (which was still relatively messy) I'm sorry. Finishing up he slid the marker back into his hoodie and stared fondly down at Sabrina, his jaw still hurt a bit from her punch but looking at her like this she looked so calm. Puck sighed and tweaked her ear once before walking slowly back to his room.

As Puck lay down on his trampoline/bed he smirked knowing Sabrina was going to be pissed in the morning since he had just written on her cheek in permo. Still smirking he settled down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning Puck was awoken by a loud yell that originated from further down the hall, the bathroom to be exact.

"PUUCK!" Sabrina screamed from the bathroom "Ill kill you!"

Puck chuckled and rolled over in his bed. Ah permanent markers, you make life so much more fun.

**Aaaaand that is it! Sorry for how short the chapters have been, Its just that often I will get to a part in a story and think, **

**"this would be a really good place to end a chapter" sorry if it annoys you :3**

**Thank you to Samantha who was worried about me getting sick XD (I assure you I did not write this on the bus) I've been trying to write as much as possible but Im also going to be starting another Soul Eater fanfic, Chapter 4 to this should be out soon and thank you to everyone one who comments/fav's/likes!**

**Sayonara!**

**~The Mage**

**Permo- Permanent Marker .3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this came out so late I had tests on at school and Ive got a few new idea's for a new fanfic. Anyway enjoy**!

Sabrina woke up in the morning feeling numb. Her face felt stiff as if something had dried it still. Slowly sitting up she stretched and winced hearing her back pop. Swinging her feet onto the cool floorboard memories of last night flooded her brain, sneaking to her parents room, fighting with puck, crying and then, Pucks room. Straining her mind she remembered finding herself in Pucks room, then nothing.

Groaning she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before shuffling to the bathroom. Locking the door, Sabrina threw her clothes into the corner before turning on the hot water. Stepping into the shower she sighed as the hot water hit her back. She scrubbed her hair with her fingers until all of the pressure on her mind was gone (A/N~ I do this when I have a lot on my mind) stepping out of the shower Sabrina wrapped a towel around her body and grabbing another one she began to rub-dry her golden hair. Sighing she began to pull on her jeans and shirt, smiled tiredly remembering that she had go shopping today to pick out and outfit for her date with Marco tomorrow. Marco. Sabrina's smile widened and she blushed. She really, really liked him, He's golden hair, his annoying yet funny jokes. Suddenly Sabrina froze. Golden hair? Annoying jokes. That was not Marco that was...Puck? Sabrina shook her head and mentally slapped herself. Hell No she was not thinking about Puck this way! Puck was, well Puck! Annoying, self centred and...hella cute. This time she actually did slap herself. Puck was not cute. Looking into the mirror Sabrina glared at her reflection for a minute before she noticed the black markings across her cheek. Frowning she stepped closer to the fogged up mirror a wiped away the steam, she gasped. Her eyes narrowed and she growled in frustration. There written in black permanent (Permanent!) was the words 'I'm sorry.' Sure Sabrina was happy that Puck had but seriously? Did he have to do it in permanent? She had a date tomorrow for goodness sake! A date. Gritting her teeth she slammed her hand down on the mirror and screamed.

"PUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

After Sabrina's sudden outburst Granny, Uncle Jake and Daphne came running into the room.

"What is it leibling?" Granny asked the fuming girl. Sabrina pointed to her cheek, all of her previouse understanding forgotten,

"That is whats the matter! Stupid Puck wrote on my cheek in permanent

(again Permanent! seriously!) and I have a date tomorrow" Sabrina cried.

Puck fluttered into the bathroom with a cocky grin etched onto his face.

"Hey Stink-pot, could you keep it down your ruining my mental state"

Sabrina glared at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"You" she hissed stalking towards him "YOU WROTE ON ME IN PERMANENT WHEN YOU KNOW I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW YOU JERK!" She screamed Lunging at him. Puck dropped to the ground and scrambled to get out of the way. Uncle Jake grabbed Sabrina's arm to stop her.

"Calm down 'Brina, we don't want you breaking Pucks nose again" he said soothingly but not with out shooting a glare at Puck. Sabrina took a deep breath before stomping off to her room with hot tears threatening to spill form her eyes. Relda and Daphne followed her, brushing past Puck with a disapproving look. When they were gone Uncle Jake turned to Puck with a sigh.

"Kiddo what are you doing" Puck shrugged

"I am the trickster king"

"No I mean why, you know Sabrina has date tomorrow so why would you be trying to make her life hell? Its not easy you know, going on a first date" Jake replied. Puck huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Whatever, I don't see why she's getting so worked up he just a boy. I mean she lives with me and never gets that way" Puck exclaimed before he could stop himself. Suddenly Uncle Jake smirked.

"Oh I get it, your jealous aren't you?" Puck flushed bright red and stood up

"Whatever Jacko" He muttered. Uncle Jake laughed.

"well that explains it" Puck turned a shade darker.

"Explains what?" he stammered.

"well its obvious your trying to sabotage Brina's date so that she'll brake up with Marco" Puck huffed

"no-"

"Oh stop denying yourself Puck, you are head over heels in love with Sabrina" Jake laughed.

"what?! no-" Puck stammered. Uncle Jake laughed and ruffled his head as he walked out the door.

"Whatever you say Kiddo" he laughed "Whatever you say"

**Aaaand thats the ned of the chapter! Sorry it's so short like I said tests!. next chapter will be the 1st date! YAAAAY aaaand you dont care :P anyway thats all from me so fair winds!**

~The Mage


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah I couldn't really be bothered to write about Brina's morning and stuff soooo I just time skipped to when she was getting ready. Note- Its Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

Sabrina looked up from her lunch to the clock that hung above the wooden doorway. Half an Hour, half an hour until her first ever date. She felt excitement rise up in her stomach (A/N- for future reference, I NEVER use the word tummy or belly, sorry, just thought I clear that up) Half an Hour. Suddenly Sabrina leapt from her chair, unable to control her excitement any longer as a huge grin spread across her face. Daphne and Puck looked up at her, different expressions etched onto their faces. Daphne was smiling brightly, eyes wide and shining with excitement, Puck's was the definition of confused. Daphne quickly jumped up to, latching onto her sisters arm.

"Is is time" she asked breathlessly, desperately trying to contain her squeal. Puck's face shifted from confused, to a dark frown at the girls reaction. Sabrina stole a quick glance at him and felt a smudge of guilt wriggle its way into her stomach. Shaking her head she quickly dismissed the feeling and beamed down at her giggling sister, she held out her arm.

"Shall we?" She asked in her best attempt at an English accent. Daphne giggled some more and linked their arms together.

"Yes we shall" she copied tasting and eyebrow. The two girls giggled and marched upstairs, Puck's gaze following them in disgust. God they were so...female!

Twenty minutes later Sabrina descended the stairs with Daphne trailing in awe behind her. Canis, Granny, Red (who had just come home from therapy) and Puck were seated in the kitchen, eagerly waiting to see what Sabrina looked like. As Sabrina entered the room smiling bashfully, he couldn't help but let his teenage eyes run over her body. She looked stunning. She wore a dark red skirt with a white shirt tucked into it, a light blue three-quarter length jacket over the top. Puck frowned, she seemed to be at least a foot taller that usual, looking down he realised she was wearing brown heeled boots. Puck rolled his eyes. Didn't girls prefer it when guys were the tall ones? (A/N- well I do hurhurhur :3) Daphne caught him looking and aimed a kick at his shin.

"ow!" Puck hissed at her "what did you do that for" Daphne just smirked at him cheekily. Granny Relda clapped her hands together

"Oh liebling you look wonderful!" she exclaimed. Sabrina blushed and smiled bashfully

"Thanks Granny but do you mind if we go, I don't wanna be late" she gushed. Granny nodded

"Yes of course Darling! Jake?" Uncle Jake stepped forward and held out his arm to Sabrina

"Ready 'Brina?" he grinned at her. Sabrina took a deep breath and smiled at him

"Lets do this" she allowed Jake to lead her out the door while waving to her family

"GOOD LUCK!" Daphne yelled to her waving frantically. "Remember keep it PG!"

she added

"Daphne!" Granny exclaimed, Sabrina laughed climbing into the car. Uncle Jake started it up with a gentle hum that only he could coax from the old girl. Sighing excitedly Sabrina fiddled with the bottom of her skirt.

"relax 'Brina, jeez" Uncle Jake said. "It'll be fine" Sabrina just nodded and a comfortable silence fell over the two. Until Jake broke it that is,

"Ya know Puck's jealous right?" Sabrina laughed

"Yeah right" she snickered

"He is! seriously, why else do reckon he's been so annoying"

"he always annoying" Sabrina sighed. Uncle Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"What ever you say 'Brina, What ever you say" Jack said pulling the car into town.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked out the window replying what Jake had said. Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"This is your stop *chick" Sabrina's face broke out into a grin

"Thanks uncle Jake" she said opening the door and undoing her seat-scrap.

"Good luck 'Brina" he said with a warm smile. Sabrina grinned and closed the car door. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turning around came face to face with Marco.

"Hello" he said giving her a wide smile and taking her hand.

"Hey"Sabrina greeted wrapping her hand around his and kissing him on the cheek. Marco gestured to the ice cream shop grinning down at Sabrina.

"Shall we?" he said in a fake posh tone. Sabrina grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"We shall" she said in the same way which made them both laugh before they wandered of towards the ice cream shop talking and laughing.

* * *

A little way of Puck observed both Marco and Sabrina. He scowled when Sabrina kissed the boy on the cheek. To be honest he did not know why he was stalking them, but what he did know is that Puck was the complete opposite of Marco,

and for some reason that thought made his chest hurt.

**Im so sorry guys! I completely lost track of time for this and so many things have been happening! School, Spray can, drawing and a whole bunch of new story idea's. I PROMISE I WONT FORGET THIS STORY! But on another note, if you guys want you can give me some idea's for pranks for Puck to pull to sabotage Sabrina's dates! I'd really appreciate them and will try to feature most of them :D.**

**Thats all for now guys, Luv you and remember:**

**"Don't be a salad, be the best god damn broccoli you can be"**

**-Pewdiepie **

**~The Mage**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys**

**Im really sorry for not updating lately I've had a heap of school work since its the last weeks of term soooooo**

**yah**

**Also, after reading over my chapters I realised just how sloppy I've let my spelling/grammar has gotten**

**Yeah sorry about that :/**

**So thats something I will be changing soon.**

**So yeah, I will try to upload soon and I only have a few days left until holidays so yeah.**

**Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing everyone of the likes,favs and follows that I gets makes me so happy so yeah**

**Thanks guys**

**luv yah all**

**~The Mage**


End file.
